Along Came Kagome
by unphogettable
Summary: Arranged marriages. It's all fun and games until you realize the woman you're marrying is your half-brother's ex. What do you do? Get him to be by her side 24/7 in case she has a mental breakdown of course. But love always prevails right? In Sesshomaru's case, he doesn't even know what love feels like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fancy Meeting You

_My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am 24 years old. I am 5'4" and I love cats. In fact, I have one named Buyo. It may seem weird but he's the love of my life. I have wavy black hair that reaches right above my butt. I'm generally a happy person but honestly, I've been trying to be happy since my mom passed. She passed about a year ago from cancer and although I love her with all my heart, I wish she didn't leave me all alone. Souta is with grandpa because he didn't want to stay with me (some sister I am right?). She left me with a lot and I know I should be thankful but I feel like I'm missing something. Mom was a successful business woman that owned a company I just inherited. So why do I feel so… Empty? I haven't had time for a man in my life and I haven't thought of one in a long while. Maybe that's why. Mom has always been there for me and helped me through tough times. Maybe I was too busy with Mom to realize how long it's been since I've had one. I miss her too much to disappoint her now. I know she's watching over me right now and that is what puts a smile on my face every day. _

_Today I am going to get ready and try to make something out of my life.I cant't just sit around at home every day and mope around. I don't want to go back to Sango. That girl is crazy haha. I'm going to grow some balls today and I'm going to ask that cute guy that works at the café out. I mean I get coffee there every morning before work – so why not? Well… It's time!_

Kagome sighed and closed her laptop. Her therapist wanted her to start putting down her thoughts on paper and that's what she was going to do – on her computer that is. She missed her mom and she knew she would be proud of her for doing this. She absently ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. Already a sign of a good summer's day. "Buyo, do you think I can really ask him out? It's been a really long time you know…" Kagome trailed off. Buyo looked at her from his perch on the window sill and yawned.

She still had to take a shower and get ready. At least it was a Saturday and she wasn't working. She never went to the café on the weekends but today was the day and she was going to make it happen. Or she thought she was. She stretched and slowly but willingly climbed out of bed.

Thirty minutes later Kagome emerged from her bedroom refreshed and ready to kick the day's ass. She nearly tripped over her piling laundry next to the door and scolded herself for not being as neat as her mother was. She was going to just skip breakfast entirely and head straight to the café. It was almost lunch so that meant he was working. She smiled to herself then frowned. At least she thought he would be working.

Before walking out the door, she did a quick look over. She had left her hair wavy and put on some light makeup and threw on a light pink summer dress with tan sandals. "Well! Wish me luck Buyo! See ya later!" She blew a kiss at Buyo and walked out.

Kagome made sure she locked her door before walking to the elevator to go to the first floor. "Don't want to get robbed do I?" She said to herself as she slipped her keys in her purse. The elevator doors opened and she got in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Higurashi!" Ayame, the receptionist at the front desk said with a bright smile.

"HI Ayame! I'm just going out for a coffee. Did you want anything?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't drink coffee," Ayame smiled again.

Kagome waved goodbye to Ayame and walked out the revolving glass doors. Her car was waiting for her when she stepped out. She got in her car and began her drive to the café.

The quiet jingle of the bells on the café door went off and Kagome looked up from her seat to see who came in. Her breath hitched in her throat. This man was gorgeous.

He walked in gracefully to the front counter and ordered an Iced White Mocha. Kagome stared at him. His voice was deep but oh so silky and smooth. He had his long silver hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a white button up with the sleeves rolled up halfway with black slacks and dress shoes. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face when he walked in but once he turned around she could swear her heart stopped. He was more than gorgeous.

He was perfect.

Kagome couldn't look away. She could get lost in his amber eyes any day. He was tall. Very tall. His rolled up sleeves showed off his toned forearms and she found herself longing to touch them. She slapped herself mentally. She didn't even know the man and she was ready to strip him naked. He glanced at her and she looked away quickly, blushing as red as a tomato.

'Oh my god. He just caught me staring. I can't look at him now ugh,' she thought to herself. Her stomach was twisted into hormonal knots. Never had a man had this affect her like this. The "cute guy" she was going to ask out didn't seem so cute anymore and she was glad she didn't grow the balls to ask him out. She imagined herself with this new mystery man and nearly squealed in delight. She was acting like a school girl.

The man sat down at the table next to her and began reading his iPad while drinking his coffee. He even looked sexy reading. Kagome was about to burst. She couldn't handle it. He was _too_ good to be real. Why hadn't she ever seen him around before? She noticed the other girls in the café staring at the Sex God like she just was. He looked up at her and smirked.

Kagome nearly died and went to heaven. She looked away and tried not to look at him the whole time she was sitting there. If he did that to her again she was positive she was going to faint. What did she ever do to deserve this? She sighed to herself loudly – causing the man to look over at her again. This time instead of looking away she smiled sheepishly and gave him a little wave. Her heart was pounding.

He rose and started walking towards her.

This was it!

His smile disappeared and he continued on, walking right past her.

Kagome sat still. Her blood went cold. 'Did he… Did he just walk past me? He wasn't even looking at me that entire time!' She slumped in her seat discouraged. She turned around to see him talking to a cute little brunette about god knows what. She grimaced. The girl wasn't _that_ cute. Surely she looked better than that itty bitty girl with those big breasts. Kagome looked down at her own and attempted to assure herself. Hers weren't small but they weren't big.

At that moment they both got phonecalls.

It was her grandpa calling.

"Hi Grandpa, what's up?"

"Hi honey, there's actually something I have to tell you but I want you to meet me at the office okay?"

"Uh sure?"

"Well that's settled! See you in a little bit Kagome."

Kagome looked at the man one more time before she left to meet her grandpa. Apparently he had already left. The brunette he was talking to had a smile on her face and Kagome wanted to spit in it. She shuddered. She was having horrible thoughts about someone she didn't even know over a man she didn't even know. She shook her head and went to meet her grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fancy. Just Fancy

Kagome sat on her grandpa's couch located in front of his desk. "So what did you need Grandpa?"

Grandpa Higurashi looked up from his paper work and smiled at Kagome through a wrinkled face. He sighed and placed his pen down. "I'm not sure how you will take this…" He trailed off. "It has been a while since you've had a boyfriend. Correct?" Kagome blushed. Why was her grandpa asking this? Why was he even interested in her love life? "Well… I wouldn't say a _while_," She muttered.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "You may come in." Her grandpa put on his serious face and Kagome knew it was time for business. But… why did he want her there? What was so important for her to be there?

"Lord Sesshomaru has arrived." A short toady man walked through the door and bowed at Grandpa Higurashi. Kagome was confused. _Lord..? Who in the world calls themselves lord?_ Kagome waited for this Lord Sesshomaru to come in and nearly choked on her spit when he did.

It was the man from the café. The beautiful man from the café.

The one that didn't look at her.

She immediately looked away and out the window on her left. _Oh Gods. Why is he here? His name is Lord Sesshomaru? Oh my gosh. _She didn't want him to see her face. What if he recognized her? He probably thought she was a fool. Kagome wanted to leave. She was going to die on her grandpa's couch. Her grandpa was too busy talking to him to even notice his granddaughter freaking out.

"Kagome is a very smart girl. She was one of the top in her college," he gushed. "You won't regret this decision Sesshomaru." Kagome perked up. What in the world was going on? Why would he be talking about her like that? So many unanswered questions. "Kagome! I realized I didn't let you know what was happening."

"No you didn't Grandpa. So what exactly is happening? Because I'm so lost right now," She let out a nervous laugh and quickly glanced at the very tall, very handsome man standing next to her grandpa. Her dark blue eyes met his molten amber and she felt a shock through her body. She looked away. Never had that happened to her and she had no idea why it even happened. Grandpa Higurashi moved away from Sesshomaru and sat down on the cushion next to her. "As your grandfather and the owner of Higurashi Corps., your mother left me to take care of you and to make sure you were safe and lived a good, happy life. And right now, I am fulfilling that wish of hers with Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded then paused. _Wait what?_ She still had no idea what was happening.

"Sesshomaru's father and I have arranged for you two to be wed," Her grandpa nervously looked at her facial expression, which was that of utter shock. "His family has a very long line of wealth and power and that is what you need honey. I know that this isn't the way you wanted to get married but since it seemed like you were in no condition to acquire a boyfriend, I went ahead with this."

"You're doing this because they're wealthy?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No not at all honey! Your mother and I have talked about this for a very long time. It was just never finalized until now. If you had not found a husband or a boyfriend that you would marry by the time you turned 25, then we would step in and help," her grandpa explained.

"My 25th is 5 months away Grandpa," Kagome stated. He smile awkwardly. "Well… I decided to begin it early. This marriage will help merge the Higurashi and Taisho states. It will greatly improve our reputation if the two eldest children in both families were wed and join as one." Kagome wanted to get out of there. She didn't even know the guy. Let alone get married to him. She wasn't going to have that much of a problem trying to get to know him. He was just so good looking she couldn't help but smile at the jealousy her friends would have. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice so I'm not going to rebel if that's what you're thinking Grandpa," she sighed.

Grandpa Higurashi was relieved. He knew how outspoken his granddaughter was and he didn't want her to get mad at him as well as make decisions she would have regretted later. She had a strong willpower and would never let any man or woman talk down to her. She got it from her mother after all. "If that's the case, then we will prepare the documents to legally wed you two," he smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Sesshomaru, could you please escort Kagome to her car?" Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome.

Kagome sighed inwardly. If this was her grandpa's plan to get them together, he obviously did not know that him walking her to her car wouldn't do much. _Besides show that he's a complete gentleman and would walk you out every day for the rest of your god damned lives_, she thought.

Sesshomaru walked a nervous Kagome to the elevator doors and gestured for her to step in before himself. _Crap! Do I say something or do I not say anything? Do I wait for him to say something to me? I'm going to get married to him for goodness sakes! He's my future husband…_ At that thought, Kagome blushed and stole a look at Sesshomaru. He was looking forward and had a weird look in his face. Different from when she saw him earlier at the café. It was like he was fighting something in his body. He looked emotionless but at the same time she could see the determination to not let whatever he was feeling out.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to say something?" His deep voice startled her and she mumbled something about spacing out and not actually staring at him. Kagome realized she hadn't heard him speak during the whole conversation with her grandfather. His voice was so soothing but had so much authority. It gave her a feeling of protection for some odd reason. Kagome shuffled her feet. _This is a really long elevator ride_, she thought. Finally the elevator dinged and slid open with a quiet swooshing and Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to walk out.

She hadn't talked to him at all. Just earlier she felt like she could've took him to her bed and had her way with him. But now, she felt like a child with him. She felt like any wrong thing she said would've caused a scolding. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head and turned around to catch him staring at her. She blinked. "Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to say something?" She smirked. His eyes slowly met hers and she was caught in his mesmerizing gaze. His golden eyes were so tantalizing and she immediately felt weak in her knees. Why was she reacting to this man in such a way? She _just_ met him and her body was nearly ready to collapse in front of him.

"Silly girl. You're making everyone stare," his voice startled her once again. She was never going to get used to hearing him speak. Kagome came out of her reverie. She looked around. All of the women in the company were staring at Sesshomaru as they passed by.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and they walked to the front door to retrieve their cars. "Come, my father would like to speak to you at his home." It was more of a demand than a question and normally she would have spoken up and denied it, but all she said was a simple, "okay." She looked down at their hands as they waited for the valet to pull his car around and blushed. His hands were so strong and manly. Hers were feminine and slender.

These were the hands she was going to marry. This was the man she was going to marry. And she sure as hell was excited to see how this was going to turn out.

* * *

Alright, I _finally_ updated. Yay me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fancy Sharing a Bed?

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up the grand staircase that circled the entrance of the Taisho home. Kagome was in awe. She had seen and been inside nice, luxurious homes but this one, this one was on a whole different level. It was elegant and had a Victorian theme. It was gorgeous. She guessed Sesshomaru wasn't the interior designer and smirked to herself as the thought entered her head. They reached the top and began the short walk to his father's office.

"So um… Why are you called _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, breaking the deafening silence. She twiddled her fingers as he looked at her. "Hn." Was all she got. Kagome rolled her eyes and made a mental note to ask him that again. She hadn't even had a real conversation with him yet and this was supposed to be the man she would marry.

They walked in through the huge wooden double door she presumed was his father's office. A man with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes sat behind the mahogany desk. Kagome did a double take. They were literally identical – save the fact that Mr. Taisho was about 20 years older (more like a couple hundred). Even so, he looked pretty young.

"At least I know where he got his looks from," Kagome muttered. She blushed as the two men paused their conversation and looked at her. She admired the paintings and relics Mr. Taisho had laid out in displays as they talked amongst themselves again. Sesshomaru nodded to whatever his father said, glanced at Kagome, and walked out of the office.

"So you must be Miss Kagome," Mr. Taisho said to her with a warm smile. For an older man he was very good looking. Kagome smiled back and nodded. It was like looking at an older Sesshomaru. It was way too weird for her. "Because you two aren't married yet, you will stay with us until everything is official," he paused and looked at some papers in front of him. "I have made accommodations for you to stay in Sesshomaru's room. As of right now, your things should have arrived and will be placed in your own dressers accordingly."

She was dumbfounded. All she could do at that moment was nervously smile at her future father-in-law and nod. She was definitely not okay with staying in a room with a man she just met a few hours ago but she couldn't say anything.

It was like her tongue was stuck. Her throat was dry. She gulped a few times. It was really happening. Not too long ago she was freaking out over asking some barista out at the café and now she was getting engaged.

"What about Buyo?" Was all she could muster.

"Oh of course! Buyo, how could I forget? Your grandfather made sure we didn't leave him behind. He is waiting for you in your new room. I have one more thing to ask of you and then you will be escorted to your room." Kagome nodded again. She made another mental note to actually start talking.

"What is your ring size?" Kagome looked at Mr. Taisho confused. _Oh right, you're getting married dummy. They don't know what size you are. That's why they asked._ Kagome's subconscious told her.

"I'm a size 4," she managed to smile. "Such slender fingers… Well, that will be it! Go ahead and step outside, Jaken is just on the other side waiting to escort you. Oh and by the way, Sesshomaru is actually pretty excited. It may not seem like it, but he is. Believe me. I'm his father." Mr. Taisho winked at Kagome and shooed her out.

She smiled. Maybe she wasn't so scared after all. Maybe his father is right. Sesshomaru may seem a little bit… Unemotional… but she could get past that.

"Girl! Come this way. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to wait." Kagome looked down. It was the short toady man from her grandfather's. He led her to another double door and opened it. Kagome thanked him and went inside.

The bed was huge. It had red silk covers along with a red and black patterned comforter. The head board was a dark brown. "Simple enough," she said quietly. Buyo was laying on the bed. He lazily looked at her and meowed. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Oh Buyo, I was single when you last saw me. Now I'm engaged to this insanely gorgeous man I don't even know. How crazy is that?" she scratched his head and he mewed in response.

She got up and began her search for her own clothes. There were two drawers that matched the headboard. The one at the end of the bed looked new so she decided to check that one. She looked over at the other dresser on her left. That one looked new too. She shrugged and opened the top drawer. A little snooping couldn't hurt.

There was silk all over. She knew didn't have this much silk but she delved deeper anyway. Kagome reached in and pulled out black boxers.

"He's a very simple man Buyo. Not bad I guess." She couldn't help herself. She was just so curious. Plus, she could just say she thought it was her dresser if she was caught. The silk felt heavenly on her skin. "Hmm, maybe I need to buy some more silk underwear," she smiled and laughed.

"I suggest you should if you're going to fawn over my under garments."

Kagome's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame.

"Oh um…" she searched for something to say. How did she not hear him come in the room? Her face was beet red and she couldn't look him in the eye. Sesshomaru made his way to the bed and sat next to her. "I see that you were admiring them. Did you want me to give it to you?" He laid down. Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Yeah I…I'm okay." She stuttered.

"Are you sure? Since you don't seem to care about us sharing, maybe you should lay down with me," Sesshomaru smirked. His arm snaked around her lower back preparing to pull her back. She jumped up, stuttered an excuse and ran out the room, slamming the door.

Kagome nearly fainted. What in the world was going on? She was going to cry from all the craziness. As she turned to walk back down the stairs her face met with a hard chest.

"Oi! Watch where you're going wench!"

_Great. Just when I thought it was over._ Kagome mentally sighed. She just wanted to get out of there and yet another thing had to come her way. She realized her eyes were closed and opened them. She was looking at yet _another_ pair of amber eyes. _Another one?!_ Her mind screamed.

The bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru walked out. "I see you've met my half-brother," he stated. She was looking at her feet. Trying to avoid conversation.

"It's _Inuyasha_ you dumb fuck." There was a moment of silence.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes filled with tears. He ran up to her and they embraced. Kagome balling her eyes out as her mind overflowed with memories.

* * *

Here's another one for y'all. Hoo-ah!

I'll try to update soon. Oh and sorry about the lame summary. I suck at summaries. Currently in the process of making up an eye catching summary though :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fancy Seeing You

Sesshomaru stood there while Inuyasha and Kagome reunited. He had no care or say in this matter of theirs but he hoped this half-breed wasn't going to interfere with his relations with Kagome. For she was the only woman he actually liked. He had no need for Inuyasha but witnessing this scene proved him to be helpful to the taiyoukai.

Inuyasha would prove to be useful for once in his life. Not that Sesshomaru enjoyed the fact. He didn't want any interferences with him and his future mate – even if that meant the death of his own disgraceful half-brother. When it came to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru paid no attention. They were both old enough to take care of themselves. Therefore, looking after Inuyasha would be pointless.

Until Kagome came. Her being his future wife would surely bring jealous admirers looking to hurt her and when he wasn't around he would need someone to look after her. Inuyasha deemed worthy. He knew she was a miko and would have no trouble taking care of unwanted women but he knew she was unaware of those powers and didn't want to force it upon her until the time was right.

It look like he would have trouble convincing Inuyasha to protect Kagome anyways. They seemed to get along just fine. His beast raged at the thought and wanted to take Inuyasha's head right there. He ignored it and left his half-brother and future mate to catch up. He was going to deal with his father's matter.

"K-K-Kagome… I haven't seen you since your mother…" Inuyasha's anger had completely diminished and was replaced with genuine happiness and kindness. The only emotions he'd show around her. Kagome had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

"I know… I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact. Especially with how we ended… I'm really sorry Inuyasha," Kagome smiled through tear stained cheeks. "You don't have to be sorry Kagome, I'm just really glad to see you. How long has it been? A year?" Inuyasha wiped her tears as she nodded. She hadn't kept in contact with anyone except for Sango since her mom passed away. Meeting Inuyasha this way made her feel worse.

She laughed pitifully. "Don't worry about me. I'm better now. It's still hard but I'm better."

Inuyasha looked at her with worry. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah – but on another note, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "It's a long story so I'll just say that he and I never got along and it runs pretty deep. It starts with our dad and my mom and his mom," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he told her. She knew the story about how his dad left his first wife for Inuyasha's mom but she never knew there was another son involved.

She decided not to ask him any more questions in case he ended up getting mad at her. Which happened a lot when they first met.

Inuyasha led her downstairs to the living room. "Did you not live here when we were together? I have never been here before…" she trailed off as she scanned the room and found pictures of a younger Sesshomaru. She walked over and picked it up.

"I stayed with my mom remember? I'm here now though. Dad wants me to start preparing for the company. And Mom insisted on me staying with him to make it easier. She has a boyfriend now. I'm happy for her," Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yeah… I miss Izayoi. I haven't seen her in ages," Kagome loved Inuyasha's mom. She was like a second mother to her. But then they broke up and she stopped talking to her. She put down Sesshomaru's picture and picked up one of a young taiyoukai woman she assumed was his mother. She was beautiful. Silver hair just like her husband and son.

She put it down and moved to sit next to Inuyasha on the couch. He had turned on sports but she knew he wasn't watching it. His hands moved over hers and she instinctively leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you Kagome." He placed his chin on top of her head. "Me too Inuyasha."

She was happy. For the first time in a year she could actually say she was happy. Being with Inuyasha made her happy.

Her heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru. She pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at him.

"I'm guessing you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" he smiled at her. He had _no idea_.

"My grandpa and your dad arranged for Sesshomaru and me to be wed…"

"They what?"

Kagome's heart broke once again.

Inuyasha stood up and his eyes bled red.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was just so excited to update and get this up for you guys.

It'll be shorter chapters with faster updates or longer chapters with slower updates. It's all up to you, my readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Little update, my laptop broke so that's why I haven't been able to update. It literally snapped in half. I had it sitting open on my bed and my dog jumped on it. So for these few months I've been wondering how in the world I was going to update for you guys and I thought, wow I have a tablet. Why not buy a keyboard for it, download word for tablets, and update to my heart's desire? So I did. And first thing I'm doing with this new keyboard is typing up a chapter or two for y'all.

So here we are. Continuing on.

Chapter 5: Fancy. My Ex Is My Future In-Law

Sesshomaru made it halfway up the staircase when he heard Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation. They had dated? He couldn't believe it. How could his dim-witted half-brother have found Kagome first? How was is it even possible? His tendency to shut everyone out, be an asshole to all those that talked to him, and working 24/7 may have been the reason why but he wasn't going to admit that. He was going to walk back down and go see what Inuyasha was making such a fuss about but he needed to talk to his father.

A loud crash resonated through the house and he heard Kagome yell.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

In less than a second he walked through the archway of the living room. The glass coffee table had been broken. His eyes darted from the table to Kagome, who's hands were covering her face, to Inuyasha.

His eyes were red and his fists were clenched so tightly Sesshomaru could smell the blood Inuyasha's claws were drawing. "Why didn't you tell me you arranged to marry her." Inuyasha growled. Kagome had began quietly picking up the pieces of the table. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You're pathetic Inuyasha. You can't even hold yourself together. Why would this Sesshomaru inform you of his personal affairs. There is no need to. You are merely a half-brother to me."

"You knew we were together. You knew we dated. Why else would you do this? You prick." Inuyasha had calmed down a bit. His eyes had went down to tinted red. "I'm sorry your mom was such a whore that she had to take Dad away from my mom."

Sesshomaru's blood boiled. "I'm done with your childish nonsense. Leave us be. Kagome doesn't need you anymore Inuyasha. Go see father. He wants to see you."

"I'm going to um… go home now…" Kagome said quietly.

Her soft voice startled the two men and they looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome. But you can't marry him. He won't treat you right." Inuyasha begged her. Sesshomaru scoffed. "You know nothing about me half-breed. How dare you tell her what to do." Kagome looked at them both and half-smiled.

It was nice to have them argue over her but she was nothing to be arguing over. She didn't deserve them. She was barely getting over her mother's passing. How in the world would she be able to handle a husband. She didn't even know Sesshomaru. Her and Inuyasha were the past. She couldn't hurt him again. Maybe she just needed to be alone for a long, long time. She put the pieces of glass from the table in a pile next to her on the floor and stood up.

"Inuyasha, it's for my mom. Grandpa promised her he would do me good. It's already been set. I can't do anything about it." She shrugged. She didn't really want to think about it at that moment and she felt if she did she would've probably been freaking out.

"But Kagome you can't just allow this. If anything it should be me not him," Inuyasha had a pleading look in his eyes. It hurt her inside but she really couldn't do anything. If it was her mother's wish then she would abide. Sesshomaru didn't seem like too much of a bad guy if her grandpa was okay with it. He was a bit mean to Inuyasha but she was sure she could help with that in the future. "Keh. Whatever then wench. Don't come running to me when he breaks your heart." Inuyasha huffed.

He left the living room. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha cursing under his breath and he smirked. "You should smile more often Sesshomaru. It's far less intimidating." Kagome smiled.

"More of a reason not to smile Kagome," his face went back to blank and he looked at her. "By the way, this is home. So if you want to go home, you are already here."

"Oh, right…" She trailed off.

"But if you would like, you can say goodbye to your apartment before my assistant sells it."

"How are you just going to sell my place like that? She huffed, arms crossed.

"Come, I'll take you," he waved his hand towards the front door. She pouted at him as she walked past him. He didn't understand why she would talk back to him but with Inuyasha she merely brushed the fact that he called her a wench. Getting to know this miko was going to be interesting.

They both walked out the front door and towards Sesshomaru's car. A dark purple car pulled up into the driveway. They watched the driver come out.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran over to the man and hugged him. "Oh my god Kagome! Where have you been? I haven't seen or talked to you-"

"In like a year. I know," Kagome laughed as they pulled apart. Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend. Sango's little crush – though she would never admit it. "Ah, I see you're with Sesshomaru. I'm guessing you know about your powers then?" He glanced at Sesshomaru who stood behind her quietly.

"What are you talking about silly? I don't have powers. How do you know Sesshomaru?" Today was a weird day for Kagome. "Uh… Nevermind. I'll be on my way. Bye!" Miroku quickly went inside the house leaving a dumbfounded Kagome and stoic Sesshomaru.

"I see you know Miroku as well." He stated. She merely nodded. They got into the car and drove to her apartment.

Kagome was in deep thought the whole drive to her apartment. What was going on? Was there something she needed to know? "Sesshomaru, what was Miroku talking about back at the house?" She turned to him.

"Hn."

She glared at him. She was going to get answers. Whether he wanted her to or not.

* * *

There's chapter 5! I was too excited to get this up so I haven't really edited it. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I make no promises on when I'll get the next chapter up but it will be up. Thank you readers for being patient with me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Me? Fancy A Human?

Inuyasha stormed through his father's office. He was furious. His father knew about Kagome. He knew how he felt about her. They had broken up because Kagome didn't want to burden him with her problems. He wished they never did – hell, if it was his decision he would've gone to live with her. But, she was a stubborn, hard headed girl and he knew no matter what he said to her she wouldn't listen to him. He admitted that he hadn't always been the best to her but he loved her. He was just as stubborn as she was. Kagome was an amazing girlfriend and he'd be damned to let his half-brother marry her.

Mr. Taisho did not seem fazed by Inuyasha's rather loud intrusion. He carefully put the papers he was writing on in a manila folder and set it inside a drawer he opened under his desk. He was a man who never lost his cool. A man who knew how to act and what to say in certain situations. Inuyasha's childish behavior was nothing new. He was expecting his youngest son to confront him about Kagome and he also knew how Inuyasha was going to come about it.

"What the fuck are you doing. Are you just going to throw my feelings aside like how you threw away that bastard's mom's?"

He expected that.

Mr. Taisho looked at Inuyasha, letting his son continue his tirade.

"How do you even think it's okay for Sesshomaru to be with Kagome after all that I've been through with her? I don't even know why mom wants me to help you with the company. You have him to do everything for you. What am I to you?" Inuyasha had gotten madder with every word. Soon enough he was punching the wall.

Mr. Taisho just stared at his son. He also expected that. He needed to renovate his office anyway.

"Are you just going to stare at me and not say anything?" Inuyasha covered his face with his hands. "Dad, Kagome is my world. I'd do anything for her. I've hurt her and I've made her happy. She's given me everything I've ever needed in life. And it's just going to be thrown away with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice was full of sadness and regret – anger diminished. Tears were forming in his amber eyes.

He was _not_ expecting that.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked around Kagome's almost empty apartment. It was a cozy place. Not too big, not too small. The walls were a creamy vanilla color with a plush tan carpet. Tall ceilings gave the conjoining living room and kitchen an open, spacious feeling.

Windows ran along the back of the room – letting the sunlight shine through the light pink curtains. Walking through the front door you were immediately faced with the living room on the left and the kitchen on the right. The hallway to the side of the living room led to the half bathroom and Kagome's bedroom. Kagome had disappeared into her bedroom and had been gone for a couple minutes.

Sesshomaru used that to his advantage and quietly snuck up to the cracked open bedroom door. He wasn't normally so curious but this woman intrigued him. A puny human woman. The eldest, full-blooded, Taiyoukai son of the great Taisho was intrigued by a mortal. He should've been disgusted with himself but he couldn't help it. His beast was even interested. He scoffed to himself. Maybe he was like his father.

A human lover.

A human that would carry his pups. He paused. What was he talking about? He wasn't going to have pups with this woman. They were merely getting married for the sake of the two companies and to fulfill her mother's wish. Her mother, the first and only human he really respected. And that was pushing it. So then what was it about her? If she was like every other human? _But she's not_. His beast answered for him.

Sesshomaru was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't hear Kagome's soft humming stop. Or her tiny feet walk towards the door he was currently standing right in front of. He didn't hear it at all.

The door swung open and snapped him out of his reverie.

Kagome had her mouth covered to stifle her giggles. "What? The eldest, full-blooded, Taiyoukai son of the great Taisho has never liked someone before?" She managed to say after her fit of laughs. "That's quite a name you've given for yourself. Sesshomaru, I think it's adorable that you like a 'puny human woman' like me. I really do," she smiled at him trying to hide another set of giggles.

"This Sesshomaru believes you are way out of your mind woman." Sesshomaru nearly pulled his hair out. He did not like her. _That_ disgusted him. How did he not hear her coming? He swore he was thinking that whole conversation to himself. But then again... Maybe she could read minds. That was it! She blocked his hearing and read his mind. Miko's were able to do that right? He shook his head.

He was going to call Jaken and have him get his father's books. He needed to brush up on the history of Miko's. This woman was messing with his memory. _And your body_. His beast winked at him – causing a deep growl from Sesshomaru.

Kagome's laughter stopped and she looked at him. Her eyes filled with wonder. She had never heard that before. Sesshomaru himself was insteresting. He was rude and quiet with Inuyasha but with her he seemed a little less… tense.

Sesshomaru was tearing himself up on the inside. Why was she looking at him like that? He cleared his throat. "Are you ready to leave?" He choked out.

Kagome blinked back into the present and nodded. "Yeah I think so…" She looked around the room and back to him. "Mr. Taiyoukai." She added and smirked as she left the room. Sesshomaru shook his head. She was never going to let go of that.

Walking back to the car with Sesshomaru trailing behind her, Kagome couldn't help but think about what she heard him say. Him being who he was didn't really bother her. It's his personality and she has to look beyond that if she's going to marry him. As long as he didn't direct that attitude towards her then it's easy sailing. She could handle him. She knew it.

Maybe she was going to enjoy being his wife after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Update on why I've been taking forever to upload, I started school not too long ago and I've been so focused on my work. Vet Tech yay me

Chapter 7: Cabins Aren't That Fancy

"Kagome, you'll be fine. Stop freaking out."

"Sango. No I'm not. I haven't gone on a trip with another man since Inuyasha!"

Kagome was pacing frantically in her new room she shared with Sesshomaru. Mr. Taisho deemed it important that the future husband and wife go on a little getaway trip to the family cabin up north for a couple days. She however, did not. She could barely sleep with him that night. She hated to admit it so soon in their relationship that that man gave her feelings in places she wished she didn't have at that moment. Sure sleeping with a man she's done before but with one she barely knew and just met – that was a first.

"You act like he's going to murder you in your sleep. And since he didn't last night, I'm pretty sure he's not going to do it now." Sango was trying to reassure her but it wasn't helping in the least.

Kagome sighed and switched her phone to her other ear. They were on the phone for almost an hour. Sango insisted on every detail of the day before. "I don't know… I feel like I can trust him. Is that normal for someone you only knew for a little over a day?"

"Well… no not really," Sango laughed awkwardly. "But in your case it is." Kagome closed her eyes. Her best friend was normally a really good advice giver so why wasn't she being very helpful now? "If you're so worried ask Inuyasha to go with you."

"That's the worst advice you have ever given me Sango," Kagome laughed. "Hey Inuyasha, who is also my ex-boyfriend, your dad wants me and your half-brother – that you happen to despise with all your heart – to spend some alone time but I think he's going to rape me so do you think you could come with me? Yeah I don't think so."

"It sounds awful when you put it that way," Sango laughed with her and added, "who knows, maybe you'll be the one raping him."

"Hey! I think it's completely normal to want to see a man shirtless."

"It is. Until the man you wanna see is your ex's half-brother." The girls laughed again. "Kagome get off the phone and finish packing for your trip. I'm going to go fantasize about my ex's brother now. Bye!"

The phone line clicked and Kagome smiled to herself. She laid down on the bed next to her half full suitcase. Life seemed like it was turning around and she was enjoying it. Or at least trying to. Inuyasha kept popping up in her head. She felt horrible about the way their relationship ended. It should have never ended that way. Her mother's death crushed her. Having Inuyasha by her side probably would've helped her a lot but she was being selfish and didn't want him to feel her pain. So she left. And they didn't talk for a year.

Then all of a sudden she comes along into Sesshomaru's life and Inuyasha just happens to be related to him. What are the chances of that? She shook her head and sat up. It was time to pack for "vacation".

She looked over into her suitcase. Was she going to need a bathing suit? Probably not. They were going to be in the middle of the woods after all. But then again… maybe she should pack one just in case. Thinking about being alone with Sesshomaru didn't bother her as much as it should have. She felt sort of safe with him. But why? She normally had major trust issues. Kagome didn't understand. Her feelings were confusing her and she really didn't want to think about it.

A soft knock on the bedroom door caught her attention. The handle turned slowly and Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome couldn't helo but look him up and down. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail. A grey button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows showed off his toned forearms and black slacks showed off his firm buttocks. A nice gold rolex sat on his wrist. He was a very attractive man. There was no denying that.

"Thanks for knocking," she muttered and looked away to hide her blush. She was acting like a school girl. She's seen men with nice bodies before. Not as nice as his but they had nice bodies.

"As it is also my room, I didn't even have to knock, however, my manners tell me to do so," Sesshomaru told her. She flicked her head at him – blush gone – his eyes were sparkling. The most emotion she'd ever seen in them. What was this guy's deal? He was so weird. "What if I had been naked," she narrowed her eyes.

"Then you would have been naked."

Kagome scoffed. "Not like I would care if you saw me naked anyway… I'm comfortable in my body." Sesshomaru looked her up and down then nodded to himself.

She ignored him and began finishing her packing. Oblivious to the fact that she had just reached for lacy red panties that he had seen her put in at that moment.

"Will you be putting that to use at the cabin?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Kagome blushed beet red and shoved the panty deep into the bottom of her clothes. Where else was she going to put it without him staring even more? Oh god, how did she not see what she was grabbing. Now he probably thought she wanted to do things with him on their vacation. He'd probably think she was easy. What woman gives her self up after a day or two of knowing a man?

"You didn't see that and you'll never see it again so don't bring it up okay?" she had turned her head away from him hoping he didn't see her face. "Wow, I'm surprised Kagome. You didn't defend yourself. I'll try not to bring it up. No promises."

She felt the bed shift and the door quietly close as he left the bedroom.

* * *

Wow okay sorry for the non-climatic chapter. They're basically fillers. I needed to get something out there for my readers. I'm gonna try to get these out fast. But we'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The ride to the cabin was driven in an awkward silence. Kagome twiddled her fingers the whole way while Sesshomaru struggled to strangle the quiet woman. She hid her obvious uneasiness by looking out the window as the trees sped by. They sat in silence and Kagome knew if she didn't say anything the whole trip would be just as silent as the ride. She glanced at Sesshomaru. His perfect jawline with his perfect cheek bones and his perfect nose. How could someone be so… perfect? His eyes focused on the road. So tense. Fingers gripped the steering wheel casually and she couldn't help but wonder what else he could do with…

"For what reason would you be staring at This Sesshomaru." His sudden words made her jump.

Kagome smiled sheepishly then looked away. "Sorry," she bit her lip, unaware that the inuyoukai had just stolen a glance at her. He wondered what made her so intriguing to him. She was still a clumsy, innocent woman. A reason for which he had no idea why he felt so drawn to her. He looked back at the road. This woman was different. He wasn't sure how yet. But he knew she was. Doesn't mean he was gonna let her know that. "So… Do we have any plans for this trip?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn."

Kagome sighed. "Well, is there somewhere I would be able to swim? I love to swim." She smiled. Again he said nothing. "Okay… What about food? Ooh will we like camp and go fishing for supper?" Her eyes sparkled with hope. Silence. Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms. At least she tried. She didn't know what to say to him. He only seemed to talk to her when he felt the need to. Which wasn't very often. She glanced out the window. When did the ground become snowy? Her eyes widened. The car slowed to accommodate the new scenery. The snow was over two inches thick. The trees were covered in a beautiful snow fluff.

Kagome practically pressed her face against the window. She could just imagine standing there with her tongue out tasting the snowflakes. The snow was fresh, undisturbed. Not a footprint in sight. It felt like they entered a remote area. The snow was barely driven through.

"Kagome, please refrain from getting your body fluids on This Sesshomaru's car." Kagome turned towards him. "Sheesh Sesshomaru. Lighten up! We're going to be in the snow!" She punched his arm. He barely budged. "I believe you will not be able to fish like you were camping," he emphasized 'camping'. "Pfft. I don't need fishing if I can play in the snow," she grinned at him. Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare. "OK you know what Sesshomaru? You have to stop with this 'don't talk to kagome' thing you've got going on cause it sucks and frankly, I find it really unattractive." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

A small gasp escaped her throat as she found herself pushed against her seat nose to nose with the inuyoukai. His hot breath washed over her, making her dizzy. Her soft brown eyes stared into his deep pools of amber. With her arms crushed under his chest, she could feel firm, tight muscles through his shirt. Kagome's heart was going a mile a minute. She clenched her eyes shut. Sesshomaru smirked. "I would believe otherwise." He moved away from her. Her heart slowed and she got a breath of fresh air. "We're here," he stated. Cold voice returning. Kagome opened her eyes. She was never going to get used to anything he did. Let alone his voice.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and opened the door for her. What a gentleman. Kagome stepped out into the snow. Her feet sunk in. Sandals were definitely not ideal for this weather. "It's f-f-freezing," she said through chattering teeth. She began rubbing her hands over her arms. "You could've at least told me we were going to the snow. You saw me packing all those clothes!" Sesshomaru walked over to her and put his jacket he grabbed from the trunk around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes. Apparently he was prepared. He finished taking all their luggage out of the trunk and they began their short walk to the cabin. If she could even call it a cabin. It certainly didn't look like one. "Wow…" she muttered.

It definitely wasn't a cabin.

Before she could even begin processing how beautiful the house was, Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts. "Inuyasha is here." His stoic face showing no indication of how he felt about it. Inuyasha was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. "Took you long enough," he huffed. "I've been here for hours while you two took your sweet damn time. I'm starving Kagome." Kagome laughed. "Maybe you should have made something to eat instead of waiting for us." "Keh," Inuyasha turned and walked into the house.

It was beautiful. The theme of the place was very modern. Black leather sofas, flat screen television, glass coffee table. It was all very laid out. The fireplace under the t.v. had already been lit. It was calling to Kagome. Begging her to come sit and warm up. Kagome sighed. Not yet fireplace. Not yet. Her tummy rumbled. Inuyasha wasn't the only hungry one apparently. She made her way into the kitchen. It was just as nice as she thought. Marble countertops on top of black cabinets and drawers. She found Inuyasha rummaging throuugh the pantry searching for ramen no doubt. His ears twitched when she walked in. "What wench. I'm starving." He grumbled. Kagome admired the walk in pantry. Everything was stocked. She thanked whoever went grocery shopping before they arrived.

From cereal to noodles to junk food, everything she could ever want was in there. She could die happy.

"Inuyasha, I never said I wouldn't cook for you. I just said you could have cooked before we got here."

He ignored her and continued to search for his ramen. "Fuck! Finally!" He reached into the box and pulled out three packs of ramen and held it up as if it were his Holy Grail. His amber eyes found Kagome's in a puppy look. Kagome shook her head and held her hand out. "Give them to me." He smirked and left the room as he handed them to her. "Thanks Kags. I knew you would."

First meal at the cabin and it was going to be ramen.

Bellies stuffed, Sesshomaru no where to be found, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch quietly enjoying each other's company. "You can't marry him."

The sudden sentence caught her off guard. "If it's for my mom I'll do it," she said quietly. "You don't even know him Kagome. You have no idea what he's like. You don't just marry someone you just met." "Inuyasha, what I do with my life is honestly none of your concern. It may have been once in our lives but right now, as this current moment in this current situation, it isn't. I don't want to hear it from you anymore." With that she got up and headed upstairs to bed.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. That woman was still as stubborn as ever. She broke his heart and she didn't even realise it.


End file.
